1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing media content, and more specifically, to systems, methods and computer products for injecting targeted messages into media content.
2. Description of Related Art
As communication and entertainment technologies continue to evolve, we gain increased access to content of various media types an formats. It would sometimes be useful to have the ability to combine different types of media. However, multimedia mixing has been age old problem. Synchronization, media dynamics, and compatible applications are issues that stand in the way of being able to combine content of differing media types. It is possible to statically mix different media types, either at design-time or at delivery-time, using state-of-art technologies and tools. But the ability to dynamically mix different media types has not been sufficiently addressed.
The inventors recognized the need to mix business content with entertainment Content in a context conducive to business transactions.